This application proposes a feasibility study to develop and test an innovative program for stress management, delivered with new technology, among low socioeconomic status (SES) workers at risk for chronic stress and poor health outcomes. Chronic stress over-activates adaptive stress responses, dysregulates self-regulatory mechanisms, and diverts resources away from health maintenance functions, resulting in higher rates of illness and early death. Greater than 1/2 of U.S. workers report high levels of job-related stress (e.g., high job-related demands &low wages). Nurse aides (NAs) in long-term care, with high job-related demands and low wages, provide one excellent example of low (SES) workers at risk for chronic stress and poor health outcomes. Workplace stress management has been named as a national priority. But, existing programs are diverse and have not consistently improved outcomes. Researchers have yet to identify evidence-based practices for effective stress management. Research supports the efficacy of a) mindfulness interventions on health-related outcomes and b) behavioral and informational interventions delivered by technology to low-income populations. Based on self-regulation theory, the proposed mindfulness skills training (MST) intervention is an innovative approach to stress management for workers. This is because it will increase accessibility and affordability of the intervention among low SES workers like (NAs) by delivery via new technology (i.e., MP3 players). Measures of perceived stress, coping behaviors, and signs and symptoms will be measured pre- and post-intervention, and at 1 month follow-up. My hypotheses are: Mindfulness will be correlated with 1) perceived stress, 2) physical symptoms, and 3) physiological signs of stress (e.g., BP). These scores will also be associated with changes in moods (greater positive, less negative) and coping behaviors (greater acceptance, less avoidance). The purposes of this study are to: 1) Evaluate the feasibility of the MST program delivered to NAs in a long-term care setting and 2) Explore the relationship of mindfulness (e.g., attention and awareness) to perceived stress and psychological, physical, behavioral and physiological responses to stress. Consistent with the NINR mission, this proposed study promises to develop and test an innovative bio-behavioral self-management intervention delivered via new technology. Findings will be to refine a future intervention, related measures, and in the design of a randomized controlled trial for low SES workers. For public: MST is one creative approach for managing stress more effectively that could be especially relevant to low SES workers and could improve their health outcomes.